Super Smash Bros All Star: Korra Arc
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: After being hit by the spirit cannon, Korra finds herself in strange new world other than the spirit world. What kind of surprises will their be in store? (NOTE: Depending on what I'm going to put the arc will be 5 to 4 chapters long. Also their will be three more arcs with the same ending)
1. Chapter 1

It had already been three years since Kuvira's had been putting all of the Earth Kingdom under her control and weeks since the project of her weapon created from the spirit vines from both Republic City and vines from the Swamp where the old team Avatar once landed.

The Avatar one by the name of Korra, had never felt so vulnerable in her whole entire life, in fact, no one in the world had felt so vulnerable. With the city of Zafou fallen and Kuvira now trying to take over Republic City with the new weapon, they had to work fast in destroying the weapon.

Luckily they found a way to cripple the weapon that was currently on a giant Mecha Suit. They managed to capture Kuvira's fiancee and Su's son Batar Junior. They threatened to keep him away from Kuvira and made him convince her to just simply walk away. Hopefully for them, their plan had worked.

Korra had finished untying him as she said, "As soon as we work out terms with Kuivira, we'll let you out of here."

"I never thought I'd say this, especially to you…" Batar Junior. said, "But thank you."

"Just make sure that Kuivira keeps her end of the-"

Korra was suddenly cut off when she heard Mako shout, "**GUYS! KUVIRA MUST HAVE OUR LOCATION! SHE'S POINTING THE WEAPON RIGHT AT US!**"

Batar Junior. was both shocked as well as confused by Kuvira's tactics, "**NO!**" He shouted, "**SHE WOULDN'T!**"

Korra from where she was standing saw the weapon charing.

"**EVERYONE OUT!**" Korra yelled, "**NOW! NOW!**"

Everyone in the room ran for the door, but by the time they started to run, the weapon had already fired at their position, and everything went dark.

**...**

Korra felt herself slowly come too, after the pain she had just endured. She let out a couple of coughs and rubbed her eyes.

"Su?" She said, as her vision slowly came unblurred, "Tenzin? Mako? Bolin? Anyone?"

It was only than tell she felt someone elses presence just looking at her.

"Bolin… Is that yo-"

Her eyes soon widened in shock when she realized who or _**what **_was staring at her. It had appeared to be, a giant yellow mouse with pointed ears with the tips colored with black, circle red cheeks, and brown eyes. It's ears twitched and tilted it's head in curiosity.

"Pika?"

She screamed and immediately sat up; backing up as far as she could go until she hit a rock. It was only than she had realized that a giant mouse wasn't the only thing that was strange. She looked herself and saw that her clothing was different. She wore a blue hoodie with a green shirt underneath. She had on fingerless navy blue gloves and wore black pants with blue hi-top shoes.

"This… is getting strange… Even by my standards..."

She then realized the yellow mouse was approaching her. It walked on all fours revealing it's tail to which was a lightning bolt shape, and brown stripes.

"Okay, I don't what kind of part of the spirit world I ended up in, but you stay away from me!"

The yellow mouse didn't appear to understand her as it got closer.

"I don't want to hurt, you but I will defend myself"

Korra put both of her fists up in a defensive position, but soon lowered her guard when she saw the yellow mouse, sniffing her.

"Um…"

The giant yellow mouse then started to sniff her face, causing her to back up a little. The yellow mouse then let out smile, climbed on her lap and started to lick Korra causing her to laugh a little. Korra hesitantly but soon surely placed her hand on it's head and started to pet it, letting the yellow mouse lean into her hand.

"I guess you're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Pika! Pika!"

She removed the yellow mouse from her lap, and got up from the floor. She then finally looked at her surrounds. Instead of being in Republic City, she was in some kind of forest; but she knew for a fact that the forest wasn't at all from the spirit world.

"I guess it's safe to say, I'm not in Republic City, or the Spirit World, huh?" She asked turning to the giant mouse.

The yellow mouse just tilted it's head and simply said, "Pi?"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know much about that would you?"

Her eyes then widened in shock when she realized what that she forgot something very important.

"**KUVIRA!**" She exclaimed making the yellow mouse jump, "**HOW ON EARTH, OR WHEREEVER I AM CAN FORGET SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT LIKE THAT! I GOTTA FIND A WAY BACK BEFORE SHE DESTROYS THE CITY!**"

She managed to calm down seeing as how the yellow mouse was frightened by her sudden blow out; she took deep breaths and then turned to the yellow mouse. "Sorry for scaring you like that." Korra said to the yellow mouse, "But back at… My city I guess, it's about to be taken over by a crazy delusional woman named Kuvira. You obviously must know your way around here, do you think you can you help me to back there?"

There was an awkward silence between them. She then asked, "Is any of this making sense to you?"

The yellow mouse had then nodded to her.

Korra's eyes brightened, "So that means you'll help me?"

The yellow mouse nodded again.

"Oh thank you so much!" Korra said to the yellow mouse hugging it but not choking it. She put the yellow mouse down on the ground, "Well I guess if we're going to be traveling together for awhile than I should know you're name, if you're capable of telling me. I mean I noticed that you've been saying Pika, but I'm guessing that's not really your name."

The yellow mouse then stood on two feet than used hand motions as it said, "Pi...Ka..Chu."

Korra kneeled to the yellow mouse, "Pikachu?" She said putting it together, "That's it? That's your name?"

"Pika, pika!" The yellow mouse named Pikachu said with a smile.

Korra patted Pikachu's head again, "That's a really cute name! Well at least I won't have to call you little guy now."

"Pika, pikachu!"

Korra then got up from the floor, "Alright than Pikachu, lead the way!"

Pikachu started to walk on his two legs with Korra following behind him.

In the back of her mind, Korra couldn't help but worry, about her friends, even Batar Junior. She was worried if they were hurt or even worse than that.

"_**I wonder if anyone else ended up in this place too…**_" Korra couldn't help but think, "_**In any case, I better keep my eye out for them while I try to figure a way out of here.**_"

They both continued to walk, until they reached the outside of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been hours since Korra and her new friend Pikachu, started to travel. They managed to get out of the forest, but they soon found themselves in some kind of kind of wasteland. The sun had already begun to set, already getting to the end of the day. Korra kept all the while Korra kept a look out for her friends, but she had no such luck. She started to get even more worried about them; She wondered if they even survived from Kuvira's attack.

"_**I sure hope my friends are okay**__…_"" Korra thought, "_**If they are really here in this kind of place, they might be having a better time than I am.**_"

Suddenly Korra was stopped when a shadow had suddenly flew over both her and Pikachu. which caused them to come to a halt. Korra looked up to see an airship, but one that she had never seen before.

"What on earth is that?"

The ship was about to land in the same area they were in; She felt Pikachu tugging at her pants and motioning towards a boulder.

"Pika, pika!"" Pikachu said.

Korra looked to the boulder and then back to him understanding what he meant.

"You're suggesting that we should hide?" She asked him.

Pikachu nodded his head.

"Good idea!" She said, and they quickly ran behind a nearby boulder.

The ship had just about landed in the same area they were in; The hangar door at least from what Korra could tell anyway opened. A person who had been cloaked had stepped out of the ship with some strange looking soldiers that looked as though they were entirely made of machines but at the same time they looked like people, which made Pikachu snarl at the sight.

"You know those guys?"

Pikachu nodded his head.

"I'm going to assume that they're bad news."

The person who was cloaked motioned the other two to bring out something. They bought what appeared to be a trophy of a dragon whose body shaded of black and had pure red eyes. The very tip of it's tail had appeared to have fire.

"Is that a trophy? What's he going to do with that?"

The person with the cloak approached the trophy and placed some kind of badge on it. It was than the trophy started to shine red.

Both Korra and Pikachu shielded their eyes as it shined red.

"What in the world-?!'

Korra's widened in both shock and amazement when she saw that it wasn't a trophy anymore, but it was alive.

It let out a loud roar that which caused Korra and Pikachu to cover they're ears. The roars soon stopped when the person started to scratch under its chin and it let out some kind of purr as the person continued.

They soon heard the person speak, and by the sound of the person's voice it appeared to be a woman.

"Good boy, Karasu." She said, "That's a good boy."

Korra couldn't help but shudder.

"We've got some hunting to do Karasu." She said before jumping on his back.

She then turned to the soldiers, "Search the area! Find whatever caused the explosion then meet me at the rendezvous. I will search for the remaining fighters."

"**YES SIR!**" The soldiers said.

The woman wearing the cloak, then flew off on the dragon as she went towards the forest where Korra and Pikachu came from before. Korra saw the soldiers start to move around just scanning the area as the ship that they were on took off.

"We better go." Korra whispered to Pikachu and he nodded in agreement

Before they could move Korra had accidently kicked medium sized rock which made a loud enough thud the second it's back was on the ground. The soldiers turned to the direction of the sound.

"Oops." Korra said.

The soldiers had then approached them with their weapons in hand. Korra got prepared to fight back if it came to it.

As soon as one of them took a peek behind the boulder, Korra through a punch and fire came out.

All the other soldiers noticed this and went on the offense.

"**IT'S A NEWCOMER! GET HER! NOW!**" One of them had shouted.

Korra immediately got straight to work, she had continued to fire bend with all the punches and kicks she threw at them, causing most of them to fly a few feet away from them.

"**PIKACHU, RUN!**" Korra shouted to Pikachu who was still hiding.

One of them had soon charged at Korra, and they both engaged in hand to hand combat. The soldier kicked Korra's leg which caused her to lose her balance, and before she knew it, she was flat on her back. The soldier managed to pin her.

"Call back the Hunter!" The soldier still holding Korra down, "Tell her we've got a-"

All of a sudden the soldier literally flew off from what had appeared to be, thunder. Korra then turned and saw Pikachu just standing there with his red cheeks sparking.

"Pikachu?" Korra said in confusion.

"**IT'S A FIGHTER! CAPTURE HIM QUICKLY!**"

The other soldiers charged at Pikachu head on. Pikachu got in front of Korra.

"**PIKACHU!**"

He shocked all three of the soldiers and they just went up in smoke.

Pikachu then turned to Korra to make sure she was okay; She patted his head.

"Thanks for the save buddy…" Korra said still amazed, "You packed quite a punch."

Pikachu let out a smile to her and rubbed the back of his head. But the moment didn't last very when Pikachu shouted in a panic, "**PIKA!**"

Korra soon realized why Pikachu shouted in a panic. She saw that two of the soldiers had giant guns that had looked like a face of a lion.

"**FIRE!**"

The guns had fired, and what it looked like it was arrows. Korra immediately got up off the ground and with the movement of her arms she created a shield from the Earth itself; The arrows made nothing more than a dent on the rocks.

"You okay?" She asked turning to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded his head.

"Good!" Korra said once again getting into a fighting position again, "You better stay behind me Pikachu, back me up if you need too."

With Korra's swift movements of both her hands and feet, and the shield entirely made of rocks were pretty much fired at the soldiers dismantling them instantly.

"**CALL BACK THE HUNTER! HURRY!**" The soldier had shouted before being shot down by Pikachu with his electric shock.

As Pikachu backed her up, Korra charged at them once more. Being a metal bender as well when she started to throw punches, she started to leave dents. The other soldiers started to gang up on her. She started to do spin kicks letting them all fly backwards.

They started to fire their guns once again, Korra started to dodge but she barely avoided it, as one of the arrows cut her shoulders.

"**GAH, DAMN IT!**" She cried out in agony.

Korra felt one of them kick her in the face, and she plummeted to the ground once more. Pikachu ran over to her and urged her to get up from the floor.

The soldiers had then pointed their guns at the both of them, surrounding them.

"Don't move Newcomer." One of them said, "You two have nowhere to go now."

"What do you want with us?!" Korra shouted, sitting up.

"That is not your concern Newcomer." The same one replied, "If you try to resists us, we will have to use force."

Korra and Pikachu both sat there in silence with them staring them down with angry glares.

"Tie them up." The soldier finally said, "And contact Ma-"

He was about to finish, when he was suddenly shot in the head. He fell to the ground, causing Korra and Pikachu to jump.

"What was that?!" Korra shouted.

Before the soldiers could act something stuck to their chest and back.

"**BOMB!**" One of them shouted.

"**AAAHH! GET IT OFF!**" Another had soon yelled.

Korra acted fast; She shielded Pikachu when the bombs had gone off on them.

She soon heard someone land just in front of them. Korra picked her head and saw their savior. It appeared to be a woman wearing a light blue jumpsuit and was wearing a pair of some kind of heels. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail.

She turned to them revealing her green eyes, and peach like skin.

More soldiers had soon got out of the ship and saw the person.

A soldier had pointed and said, "No way! That's-"

The woman picked Korra up off the ground so that she would be standing on her feet. She had then said only one word.

"Run."

Korra and Pikachu wasted no time; They started running. The woman then threw more bombs, but this time at the soldiers feet. She then ran close behind them.

Korra looked back; She saw the mechanical soldiers on motor bikes. They started to ride after them.

"**HEY! THEY'RE CATCHING UP!**" Korra shouted to the woman who had taken the lead.

"**DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM!**" She shouted to her, "**JUST KEEP RUNNING KID!**"

Korra saw the woman pull out something. It had appeared to be a purple and white ball with the letter "M" on it. She jumped in the air, and while doing a 360, she threw the ball; The minute her feet touched the ground she was starting to run again.

"**MASTER BALL INCOMING!**" A soldier had cried out.

The ball which Korra heard was a Master Ball landed. It opened up and shined a bright light. Soon enough there was a creature; It was a mammalian that was slim and had a shade of blue. It had a thick purple mane and diamond shape spots on it's body.

It had two white streamer like tails and it's underside was white. It had small white paws with paw pads and when it turned to them, Korra saw it had a pair of red eyes.

"**SUICUNE!**" The woman shouted, "**TAKE THEM OUT!**"

The creature named Suicune nodded, and turned back to the soldiers. With deep inhale, Korra saw as she continued to run, it had fired a giant blue beam, taking the soldiers out in an instant, while in the process created a dust cloud.

They hit a stone wall and the woman pressed on a loose rock, opening a passage.

"This way, hurry!" She said to the both of them.

Korra and Pikachu nodded, and they went inside, with the woman soon following. She then shut the door behind them.

…

By the time they got out of the wasteland, day had soon turned to night. Korra soon found herself in yet a different area. They appeared to be in some sort of building entirely made of stone, with a pool of water to go with it.

Korra looked around with amazement seeing all of the art and textures in the wall, and the moon which had gleemed in the reflection of the pool of water, in the building with no roof.

"Whoa…" Korra said as she looked, "This place is amazing… Where are we?"

"One of the many few places that still stand in this world." The woman replied who had just finished setting up a fire, "It's from Pikachu's time. At least that's what I can tell from the markings."

"You know him?" Korra asked turning and walking over to the woman.

"Yeah." The woman said as she petted Pikachu on the head, who couldn't contain himself when he realized who she was, "He and I are how you say, accomplices."

She then sat down by the fire, and made a place for Korra next to her, "Why don't come over here and sit? I need to get a look at that wound anyway."

"Yeah, sure." Korra said.

She sat beside the young woman, and she took a look at the wound. Afterwards she started to wrap bandages on her upper arm.

"Thanks for the save back there." Korra said to her, "I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't showed up."

"I'm just glad I was able to find you before the Hunter got a chance." The woman said to Korra.

"Look um…"

"Samus. My name is Samus."

"Samus. You mind telling me where I am? Or for that matter why those, soldiers were after Pikachu and I?"

The woman named Samus let out a sigh. She finished treating her wound as she replied, "You might hard to believe, but if you haven't figured it out already… You're in a world entirely different from yours."

"What do you mean by different?" Korra asked Samus.

Samus got up from where she was sitting, and went over to a bag where she got out food, a pot and three bowls.

As she started cooking, she explained to Korra.

"This world in way is real, but at the same time it's not. People, like myself and Pikachu, tend to how you say crossover into this world. And when that happens, whatever world we came from will at times follow behind. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. Hell, you can even pull a part of your world and it'll be a part of this one."

"Whoa…" Korra said, "When you put it like that, it really is hard to believe."

"It gets better." Samus said, "The rulers here in this world are known as Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They have a knack to cause trouble, but myself and others had managed to take care of them over the years. Since then we've been holding our own tournaments, to prove which one of us was the best. Unfortunately something happened just a few weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"Those people calling themselves the Trophy Hunters had suddenly appeared in our world. They started to pick us off one by one. Those of us that have survived have been trying to figure out what they have been planning for weeks. The only thing that we've been able to find was that the Trophy Hunters aren't capable of doing something like this."

"Than, someone is pulling the strings?"

Samus nodded her head before continuing.

"The person that is controlling them, they call him Master. However the only people that have the name Master is Master Hand, but all of us fighters here know that Master Hand is a bad guy, but he would never do something like this to us."

"So in a way, this Master Hand person, is a good guy?"

"That's right. Most of us think that whoever is controlling is planning to build some kind of army, and they need us to complete."

"But why do they need me?"

"I'm afraid I don't since you just arrived here Kid."

Korra looked down to the floor and couldn't help but think about this whole thing. She didn't know exactly what was worse, Kuvira, or these Trophy Hunters.

Korra then asked, "How did you know about me? Where I was?"

"There was a high levels of energy in the forest where you came from." Samus replied, "It caused some kind of explosion, but it didn't leave a crater of any kind. In fact, I picked up _**three energy signatures other than yours**_."

Korra at this point got confused. "Wait a minute? _**Three**_?" Korra asked, "You mean to tell me that I'm not the only one who was bought here?"

"Yes." Samus said, "It's a likely possibly the other Hunters are looking for them as well."

"Than, we've gotta find them!" Korra exclaimed to Samus, "They could be my friends!"

"You're friends?" Samus asked.

"Yes!" She said to her, "They could be in danger, and we have to get back to my ci-I mean my world and put a stop to a woman named Kuvira! Samus, please, I need you and Pikachu to help me, and I promise, I'll do what I can to help you out with your problem."

"Even if they're after you as well?" Samus asked her as she handed her a bowl of soup since she finished cooking.

"Trust, I've had a lot of people come after me." Korra said, "And even if they were, that's never stopped me before. Besides, Helping people is part of what I do back in my world."

Samus than stuck out her hand to her and proceeded to say, "Than by all means, let us be partners."

Korra smile, took Samuses hand and shook it, "Partners."

Pikachu than put his paw on top of their hands.

"Pika, pika!" He said with glee.

Korra laughed and said, "Alright, you can help out too Pikachu."

As they started to eat, Samus had then realized something, "I never did get your name kid. What's your name, and what do people back in your world call you?"

As Korra swallowed her soup she had replied with another smile.

"My name is Korra. And the people back in my world call me the Avatar."

…

The women who had stayed in the shadows heard of the news from her comrades, about who had taken out most of her squad.

"A Newcomer you say?" The woman had said, "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes." One of them had replied, "The Newcomer, she possessed abilities like no other Fighter that we have ever seen."

Another had approached her and handed her an electric pad, "We've already gathered the information on the girl. You're going to want to read this."

The woman took the pad from him and read the intel on their newcomer revealing to have a knife attached to her index finger. She smiled when she had finished reading and chuckled with realization. "This explains why the energy signatures were high." She said

She had then said, "Informer the rest of the Hunters of this. Tell them to be on the lookout for Newcomers. And please, do make sure our Master knows of this, we wouldn't want to him in the dark now would we?"

"What about the Newcomer we encountered?" One had asked, "What of her?"

"Don't worry about her." She replied, "I will deal with the Newcomer myself."

"As you wish… Lady Wolfram."

Thus the soldiers went to do the one named Wolfram's bidding. She took a look at the picture of the Newcomer, which of a news article about a sport from the Newcomers world called Pro-Bending. Other info's and pictures had soon followed.

"Avatar huh?" Wolfram had said, "So that is your title back in your world? The so-called balancer of mankind. Possessing all four elements, and this Avatar State; I must admit, you will prove to be a challenge."

She then looked towards the horizon with her creature, Karasu beside her.

She turned to Karasu.

"I wonder what kind of surprises will you have for us? _**Avatar Korra**_?"


	3. Chapter 3

The very next morning, Korra, Samus, and Pikachu went to go searching for the other Newcomers that Korra hoped it was her friends or at least one of them. They started to walking the second they were done eating breakfast. They took a car that was made by Samus in case they had to travel.

While they drove to their location, Korra had told Samus and Pikachu everything. About being an Avatar, about Republic City, everything up till, well, where Korra is now.

Samus was laughing at what Korra told her about a woman named Toph.

"Hey come on, it's not that funny!" Korra said trying to get Samus to stop laughing.

"I can't help it Korra!" Samus said through her laughter, "I mean, you got beaten by an old lady! I mean what are the chances!"

"As I said before, I didn't exactly have my mojo going at the time!" Korra said, "I mean I could've had her if I did have my mojo!"

Samus stopped laughing and wiped her tear from her eye since she laughed too much, "But on a more serious note, your world just sounds amazing. And you being the bridge between the human world and this spirit world, it really is extraordinary."

"Yeah, but trust me, it's a lot of work. It's not at all easy."

"I could imagine."

"Pika, pi." Pikachu said.

"Hey you try to stop a war from happening for one day." Korra joked, "See what it does to you."

Soon enough, Samus slowed a car to a stop. "We're here." Samus said to Korra. The three of them got out of the car. Samus took out her radar, "This is where the another one of the energy signatures was picked up. Similar to yours after the explosion."

The area they were in right now, was some sort of canyon, with all kinds of rock formations; some of them being shapes that Korra didn't even know existed.

Korra looked around the area. "Are you sure this is where the Newcomer was last seen?" Korra asked.

"The radar I have doesn't lie Korra." Samus said, "So yes, I am pretty sure this is the place."

They all heard some kind of humming, possible from ships that Korra & Pikachu saw earlier.

"You better take a look around, and you better make it fast." Samus said, "It's only a matter of time before they realize that we're here."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on staying here too long." Korra replied to her.

"I'll keep a look out." Samus told her, "Let me know when you're done."

Korra nodded and she started to look along with Pikachu.

She looked under rocks, behind trees, she even double checked.

"Come on." Korra muttered under her breath, "There's gotta be something here! Something that could lead me to anyone. Mako, Bolin, anyone right now!"

Korra soon heard Pikachu call out to her.

"Pika! Pika!" He said.

Korra went over to Pikachu. "What is it Pikachu?" Korra said, "Did you find something?"

Pikachu pointed with his paw, to something was stuck between the rocks. Korra saw that it appeared to be yellow bracelet made from some kind of metal. She got it unstuck from the rocks to take a closer look at it. It appeared to be scratched, and covered in dirt.

Korra knew the yellow bracelet didn't belong to any of her friends, so what could it be? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey Samus!" Korra called out.

Samus came running over to her, "Did you find what you were looking for?" Samus asked.

"Well no." Korra said, "But I did find this."

Korra showed Samus the yellow bracelet, "Any idea on what this bracelet might be?"

Samus took the bracelet from Korra to take a closer. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Korra." Samus said.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"This isn't a bracelet… _**it's a ring**_."

"What?"

All of sudden Samuses eyes widened with shock.

"**GET DOWN!**" Samus shouted immediately pushing Korra to the ground. Fire had rained from the sky as Korra fell flat on her back. In the sky she saw it was the same black dragon and the cloaked woman that she & Pikachu encountered before.

"Damn it!" Samus exclaimed while getting up, "It's a Trophy Hunter!"

"She's a Trophy Hunter!?" Korra shouted.

"Yeah!"

"How did she find us though!?"

"I'm not-**KORRA LOOK OUT!**"

Korra saw the dragon charge at her again. Fire spat out of his mouth towards Korra; She acted fast and with the movement of her hands she made a dome from the Earth as fire rained on her once more.

Pikachu with his electric shock fired at the black dragon; He managed to dodge Pikachu's attack, but Pikachu continued to attack despite the fact that the dragon was dodging it.

"What is that dragon anyway!?" Korra shouted at Samus.

"It's a Charizard!" Samus shouted back at Korra getting her gun ready, "He's the same type of creature that Pikachu is!"

"And that creature is!?"

"A Pokemon!"

Pikachu continued to attack the creature, or Pokemon, known as Charizard. The woman who was cloaked then took a gun; The same type that the soldiers had used against Korra. She started to fire it at Pikachu.

"**PIKACHU, WATCH OUT!**" Korra shouted at him.

"**PIKA!**" Pikachu exclaimed.

Pikachu had stopped attacking and started dodging all the arrows that were fired from the gun; Luckily he was quick on his feet.

Samus started to fire from gun; She fired it at the cloaked woman. She dodge every shot and she turned the gun away from Pikachu and started to fire it at Samus. Samus ceased fire and started to dodge the shots, but lost her balance.

Korra placed the yellow bracelet or ring in a pouch attached to the back of her pants and jumped into the fight.

"**YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!**"

Korra started to throw punches and with those movements she started to Airbend. It managed to hit Charizard; he cried out in pain and the woman who was cloaked jumped off as he was knocked out of the sky and plummeted to the ground. The woman landed on her feet as if she was a cat while her Charizard landed beside her.

As she stood she started to clap as her Charizard quickly recovered from the fall.

"My, my, my." She said, "That is indeed impressive. I didn't expect you to knock down my Charizard from the sky like that. None of the other Fighters had managed to pull that off."

"Who are you anyway!?" Korra shouted, "I know you're a Trophy Hunter, but who are you exactly?!"

"I suppose it is rude to keep my very own identity a secret from a Newcomer like yourself. So, allow me to introduce myself to you."

The woman removed her cloak, and threw it to the side.

Once the cloak was removed it revealed that the woman had red eyes and long grey hair with a small ponytail with orange dyed at the tips. She wore a red dress which went past her mid-thighs but didn't reach her knees; Under it she wore black shorts. In the middle of the dress she wore a brown corset that had red ribbons and her dress had a grey collar and she also had a black shirt underneath.

On her right arm, there was a long sleeve but on her left arm, the sleeve was ripped and had bandages wrapped on almost her entire arm, and her index finger was metal and had a knife.

She also had on black leather boots and had a total of three spikes going down, and on her skirt, she had the circle symbol divided into four parts one larger than the others and was colored in yellow.

She bowed to Korra and said, "I am the symbol… the omen of death, and the beast which sings in the gleam of the moon… _**Wolfram**_. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Avatar Korra."

Korra raised her eyebrow to the woman named Wolfram, "How in the world do you know that?"

Wolfram chuckled, stood up straight and simply replied, "When a Newcomer shows up on our doorstep, we make it our business to know exactly who we're about to do deal with."

Wolfram turned to Samus, "Ah, so you've finally decided to come out of your little rabbit hole Samus? It's about damn time you showed up, really."

"You two know each other?" Korra asked turning to her.

"Unfortunately I do." Samus replied getting up off the floor and brushed herself off, "She captured a few friends of mine." Pikachu growled at Wolfram but all she did was chuckle.

"Ah that's right, I did capture them. Although they were really boring to fight, so yes I was disappointed at their skills in combat even after all those tournaments that you all have setted up."

Korra turned back to Wolfram , "What do you want from us?!"

Wolfram waved her finger as she clicked her tongue, "No, no, no, no." Wolfram said, "You just demanding an answer is not how things work with Hunters like myself."

"Than how _**do **_things work with you?!" The Avatar asked her with a glare.

"How things work with me is, you don't ask questions and I won't have to give an answer. You and the other two Fighters will cooperate, and come quietly,"

"And if we don't?"

"Simple… I'll make you come with me."

"Well forget it! We're not going with you! In fact we're not going anywhere with you!

"Huh, funny. I expected you to be more cooperative than that, Avatar Korra."

"Why don't you be cooperative than." Samus said, pointing her gun to her, "Tell us about the other Newcomers and we'll let you off easy."

"Sorry." Wolfram said, "But it's like I said before, you don't ask the questions, and I won't give the answers. However if playing the hard way is how you wanna do things then so be it."

She turned to her Charizard.

"Karasu. Take care of the fighters, the Newcomer is mine."

The Charizard nicknamed Karasu charged at Pikachu and Samus with full force. Samus quickly shielded herself; When she did a shield appeared around her when Karasu hit her. But the shield broke and Samus went flying.

"**SAMUS!**" Korra shouted before blocking with the Earth, a blade to the face by Wolfram; The sword that she was wielding was a buster sword.

Wolfram said to Korra, "Don't let your mind think about them Newcomer. You're opponent is me!"

She then gave Korra a powerful kick which sent her flying back into a rock; Korra cried out in pain when she felt her back hit the rock; Korra landed on the ground on her knees.

She picked up her head and brushed off the dirt that was on her.

"Stand up Newcomer!" Wolfram said as she approached her, "Stand up and fight me!"

Korra stood up from the ground and got into her fighting position, "Fine than. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

With Earthbending, Korra made an armor entirely from the stone and rocks from the ground and charged at Wolfram. Wolfram blocked the punch with the buster sword. Than she took the sword and swung it at her; Korra managed to dodge her attack and with Firebending she spat fire right at Wolfram when she threw a punch.

Wolfram was about to create a shield but was too late when she just flew back, but used her sword to slow herself down when she stuck her sword in the ground.

Wolfram stood and she cracked her neck and shoulders.

"Hmm, you pack quite a punch, don't you Avatar Korra?" She said.

"I'm going to ask you again." Korra said, "What is your plan!? Who is your Master!? Where are the other Newcomers!?"

"I said before, and I will say it again." Wolfram said, "It's a need to know bases. God, don't you ever listen?"

Wolfram charged at her again and Korra prepared herself once again.

Meanwhile, Samus and Pikachu were trying to hold their own against Karasu who kept charging at them and breathing fire. Pikachu tackled the Charizard causing him to fly backwards.

"**PIKACHU! CATCH!**" Samus shouted as she threw an item at him which was called Lip's Stick. Pikachu jumped and caught it in his mouth. When the Charizard charged at him again Pikachu took a swing and managed to hit Charizard and he once again fell to the ground. When he got up from the floor he had a flower on his head.

Karasu's widened when he realized that flower from the lipstick was on his head, he tried his best to get it off; Soon enough Karasu felt pain rush through his whole body.

"Now's my chance!"

With her gun, Samus made some kind of laser grappling hook and pulled the Charizard over to her. She started to punch the Charizard like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough the Charizard caught her fist and headbutted her causing Samus to cry out in pain. Soon enough the Charizard pulled out an item as well which appeared to be a-

"A home-run bat? Oh crap."

With one swing he sent Samus hurdling through the air, and towards the floor. As she came to a stop, Pikachu ran over to her and helped her up off the floor.

Samus spit out some dirt and said to Pikachu, "It's official. I really hate that bat."

Back with Korra, she was struggling with Wolfram. Repeating the same pattern over and over again, dodging and attacking, dodging and attacking.

Wolfram was doing the same thing as Korra was, dodging and attacking at Korra, until at one point, they flew back. Wolfram got up and wiped her mouth seeing as how Korra actually managed to draw blood from her attacks.

"Well this is indeed a first." Wolfram said, "It's been awhile since I've seen my own blood. You're much more stronger than your information claims to be Korra."

Korra ignored what Wolfram said to her and shouted, "Last time Wolfram!? What are you planning?! And where are the other Newcomers!?"

Wolfram gave out a sigh, "How many times am I going to have to repeat this? I can't exactly tell you what our purpose for capturing you and the Fighters is, but if you want to know about the Newcomers that bad I suppose I could tell you about one of them."

Korra gave a quizzical look to her. Wolfram had then said, "I can tell you that _**he **_is already on his way to my Masters location right now. He did put up a fight from what I heard, he proved to be quite a challenge. "

"Who is the Newcomer you have!? Tell me now!"

"Forgive me for being cliche about saying this, but that's for me to know, and for you to find out, which is soon since you will soon be behind bars."

All of a sudden Wolfram pulled out a ray gun and shot Korra's leg, causing her to cry out and fall to the ground. Wolfram ran towards her and kicked Korra in the face and fell on her back. Wolfram held the giant gun to her face.

"It's a pity." Wolfram had said, "A weapon such as this won't turn you into a trophy like the other Fighters. And I can't exactly kill you either, since you are much more valuable to my master."

"What are you saying!?" Korra said while trying to get out of her grip.

"You're going to have to wait and-"

Wolfram was then cut off when she heard Samus shout to her, "**HEADS UP!**"

Wolfram looked to see her Charizard flying right at her. He fell on top of her and they both flew backwards into the other rocks.

Samus ran over to her. "Korra get up, we've gotta go!"

"I can't move though!" Korra said, "She shot my leg!"

Samus pulled out what appeared to be a jar with a fairy. She broke the jar and the fairy flew around Korra's leg. "Try to get up now!" Samus told her.

Korra stood, and to her surprise she didn't feel any of the pain. "Hey, the pains gone." She said, "How is that-"

"I'll explain later now run!" Samus immediately said to her.

Wolfram recovered from impact of her Charizard. She then jumped on his back and said to Karasu, "Get after them!"

Karasu leapt in the air and they flew above them. Karasu began to fire breath once more causing the three to run even faster to avoid the fire.

"**YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO HAVE SOME KIND OF ESCAPE PLAN WOULD YOU!?**" Korra shouted to Samus.

"**I'M WORKING ON IT!**" Samsu shouted back at her.

Samus pulled out another item, this time it appeared to be a small trophy surrounding the figure with glass.

Korra couldn't help but shout at her, "**WHAT IS THAT!?**"

Samus yelled back, "**IT'S CALLED AN ASSIST TROPHY! IT'LL BE ABLE TO HELP US IN THIS SITUATION LIKE THIS!**"

"**HOW!?**"

"**JUST WATCH!**"

Samus threw the Assist Trophy up in the air, and the glass broke revealing what appeared to be a giant flying brain, to which Wolfram shouted, "**METROID!?**"

Metroid latched onto her brain and it caused her to scream in agony. She fell off Karasu and plummeted to the ground, with Karasu flying to her location.

"That oughta keep them busy!" Samus said as they got in the car, "Let's get a move on before they start chasing us again!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Korra said to her getting in the passengers seat, and Pikachu jumping on Korra's lap.

Samus started the car and they drove away before they were followed.

**...**

They had managed to get back to the temple without being followed by the Hunter. They recovered from the battle after eating some food, which Korra was amazed by since well, she's never seen injuries recovered so fast when all she did was eat food.

Korra had then explained to Samus what Wolfram had told her about one of the Newcomers other than herself.

"What?!" Samus exclaimed, "They managed to capture a Newcomer!?"

"Pika pi!?" Pikachu exclaimed as if to say "You can't be serious!"

Korra nodded her head to the both of them. "That's what that Hunter told me." She said, "She that he's on his way to this Master person right now."

"Damn it." Samus said, "This is bad. This is really bad. If they get him to their Master, who knows what they're going to do him."

"What do we do now?" Korra asked Samus, "We can't just sit by and let them take him to their Master."

"Isn't it obvious to what should we do? We have to go and save that Newcomer!"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu had said questioningly.

"The Hunters all have their own ship and crew. They are pretty captain of their own army."

"So?"

"So, if we find out which of the Hunters captured the Newcomer, than maybe we'll be able to help him escape."

Korra nodded her head in agreement, "I guess we could try. First things first, how many Hunters are there?"

"Other than Wolfram, there's three more Trophy Hunters." Samus told her, "All to which have their own ship and Amiibo like Wolfram with Charizard."

"Amiibo?"

"It's what they're companions are called."

"There are four Trophy Hunters plus four of these Amiibos?" Korra said, "But then again, I shouldn't argue since Wolfram almost managed to beat me. But then again anyone one of those Hunters could have him in their custody, so how are we supposed to know which one?"

"I might have an idea. Do you still have that ring with you?"

Korra nodded and took out the yellow ring from her poach and gave it to Samus.

"The high energy signature from this ring is what lead us to that canyon and possibly lead to the Hunter to his location before he lost it in a battle."

"What does that mean?"

"When Newcomers enter this world they have a certain energy frequency, meaning they come in different types of frequency. Think of it as when you want to get a certain Radio Station, you want to match it up."

"Wait a second. I have this frequency. If the Hunters can track it, how come they haven't found us?"

"That's because the frequency that you have isn't the same one when you first came here in our world. When you start to use your powers, or any kind of ability you have, the frequency will change every single time, which makes it more difficult for them to track you."

"Well that's a relief to hear, but how will that help us find him?"

"The frequency that's on this ring is indeed the same one that the Newcomer had when he entered this world. The frequency he has may be different but not on this. And I heard that a ring like this will come in pairs."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, if I can get the same energy frequency as both of this ring and the one that he hopefully has, I can get the coordinates to the Hunters ship, and maybe where he is on the ship."

Korra's eyes brightened when Samus said that, "That sounds so crazy that it just might work! What are we waiting for!? Let's get cracking!"

Samus stopped her before she could pick up her radar, "Um… No offence to you Korra, but something like this requires more of the hands of experience."

Korra rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, "Oh right sorry, I forgot which era my world is currently in."

"Not to worry. Happens to us Fighters a lot. Trust me you'll get used to it." Samus replied, "You and Pikachu better get some sleep, things like this might take awhile. I probably won't have the results till the morning."

"If you say so." Korra said, "You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll be fine." She said with a smile, "Wish me luck. I have a ship of my own just in the cave to the right. I'll be in there if you need anything."

With that Samus went over to her ship. Korra got a sleeping bag which Samus provided for her all set up. Pikachu went over to her to lay next to her. As Korra laid and said to Pikachu, "I guess trying to find a way back home is going to have wait for a bit."

"Pika, pika." Pikachu said to her tiredly.

Korra patted Pikachu on the head, "At least I know I won't be alone in this situation."

As Korra slipped to slumber she couldn't help but think, is her friends really here in this strange world? For that matter, who that ring belonged too.

Soon enough, Korra found herself in her dreams, dreaming about getting back and stopping Kuvira.

**…**

On Wolfram's ship, she was in medical bay. Soldiers treating the wound she received from the assist trophy Metroid. While the medics did their work, their was a man on a screen covered in the shadows. The only thing that was revealed from the man was, that his entire arm was made from metal.

"_**My god don't you look awful.**_" He said.

"Like your one to talk about looking so awful." Wolfram said to the man before groaning, by the sting that the medic did on her head, "After the number that the Newcomer gave to you before you successfully captured him."

"_**How many times must I repeat?**_" He said, "_**I underestimated him. He proved to be stronger than anticipated**_."

"Excuses, excuses." She said with a smile. She sat up from the bed when the Medics finished their work and cracked her neck.

"_**I just don't understand why you found it necessary to tell this Korra person about him.**_ _**What is the point?**_"

"The point is that we need to trap her and the Fighters like little rats. Unlike you I plan ahead."

"_**I feel insulted by that.**_"

"Good you should be."

She walked out of the Medical Bay, with the screen flowing close behind. "_**I don't exactly get your planning.**_"

"The plan is to simply overpower this Newcomer. She won't expect there to be two of us. Even if we don't succeed we will have the Fighters in our clutches for Master."

"_**We already have enough problems with the other two Newcomers Wolfram. How are you certain they will try to board my ship.**_"

"I saw it Korra's eyes. She had determination when she asked me what our plans is."

"_**Being determined. That is a weakness.**_"

"Indeed. Which is why I used it to my advantage. If they do board your, you had better be damn well prepared. I assume you and you're Amiibo is up for the job."

"_**Of course we are**_."

"You might as well call in the other two Hunters, you never when exactly we need back up."

"_**I'll take your word for it.**_"

And just like that the screen went offline. Wolfram entered the bridge and took her seat, with Karasu just laying there by her chair.

The soldiers saluted her, "Glad to see you well sir!" One of them said, "What are your orders?"

She sat back in her chair and replied, "Set a course to Hemlock's ship. And make sure that we get there by morning."

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldier said, and they immediately got to work.

Wolfram leaned her head into her hand and couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have gotten lucky today Korra. But you just wait and see. You're in for a big surprise."

The ship had soon headed towards the coordinates to the fellow Hunter named Hemlock's ship.


	4. Chapter 4

It took awhile for Samus to get the coordinates to the Hunters ship, but she managed to match it up. She located the ship currently within the mountains refueling. Knowing it would take hours for them to climb, they had decided to take flight, with the ship that Samus told Korra about last night.

Korra soon found herself on the ship on their way to the coordinates she got. As Samus flew Korra couldn't help but look at the computers and such since she had never seen them before in her life.

Samus had put the ship on autopilot and walked over to Korra. "Like what you see?" Samus asked.

"I never dreamed that there would be so much technology like this." Korra said, "I mean, it's amazing. It makes me feel bad that we haven't caught up yet."

"Trust me." Samus said, "Your era will catch up pretty soon. You know what they say, time flies, when you're having fun."

"Yeah." Korra said, "I guess that is true."

Samus noticed the change in her voice, "What's wrong Korra? Is something bothering you?"

"Well… It's just that." Korra started to say, "You know that I told you about Kuvira… About the last thing I remembered before the weapon was fired at myself and my friends."

"Yeah… The weapon made entirely out of these Spirit Vines."

"It's just… If I manage to get back to my world… I don't know if I can stop it."

"Stop the weapon?"

"That and Kuvira. I mean, I don't exactly want to kill Kuvira, but I have to stop her from taking Republic City. I mean I don't exactly have a plan."

Samus sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I don't know exactly the situation in your world Korra, but what I do know is that I don't think you're supposed to have a plan of attack right away."

"Than what am I supposed to do than? Am I supposed to not do anything as Kuvira takes the city?" Korra asked her.

"No of course that's not what I'm saying." Samus said to her, "I'm not saying that you should just sit at the sidelines. What I'm trying to say is that you should do what I always do when I'm in the battlefield."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Improvise, and pray to God it works."

"Pika! Pika!" They soon heard from Pikachu.

Korra and Pikachu went over to the window when they saw the Hunters ship that they were looking for. In fact, the saw three more ships of the same design, but different faces.

"What the?" Korra said with a shocked look, "Are those more airships?"

"Well, in our terms we just call them ships, but yeah. From the looks of it, this Hunter knew that we were coming and called for backup." Samus said.

"You mean that Wolfram person is here too?" Korra asked her.

"Looks like it." She said to her, "In any case we can't let our guard down. Otherwise, getting the Newcomer out will be the least of our problems."

"Got it."

Samus landed the ship just below the Hunters ship which had a lions face on it; She had a cloaking device so that the ship won't be spotted or detected. Samus had then started to explain the plan.

"Alright, in each of the Hunters ship, they have a total of 50 soldiers of each. Sadly we would be outnumbered by them. Considering the fact that the other Hunters are here we'll have to be more cautious. So we need to move quickly and quietly through the ship and get out of there with the Newcomer without attracting too much attention to ourselves."

"Where would they be keeping him?" Korra asked.

Samus bought up a hologram and a red dot which showed at the upper levels of the ship. Samus had then replied, "If they can't change him into a trophy, then it's most likely that they're keeping him in the detention level, the only problem is it's near the bridge."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's heavily guarded. So we have to be discreet."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Korra told her.

"Well I'm glad we agree."

Soon enough Samus lead them to the vault; When she opened it Korra was amazed by the many of the items that sat on the shelves. "I managed to gather plenty of items before the Hunters started to round us up." Samus said as she grabbed a whole bunch of them. She then handed half of them to Korra and a small bag. "Here, these should help you out." Samus said.

"Thanks." Korra said taking the items and small bag, "But I don't think this bag will hold all of these."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Samus said, "This is what we like to call the bottomless pit bag. You can put all the things you want in there, and it doesn't matter the size of the item or the amount, you can practically fit a whole house in there. A Fighter named Link has one just like it."

"That is… strangely useful." Korra said, "Man, this world is just full of surprises isn't it?"

"Believe me, you haven't seen nothing yet." Samus said.

…

The soldiers walked through the halls of the ship. When they turned the corner there was a sound of a thud. It had turned out that it was Korra, Pikachu and Samus who knocked them out.

"Are we getting close?" Korra had asked her.

"We're almost there." Samus replied, "It's just up ahead."

They started to move down the hall. The three of them had soon reached a door with a keyboard. "What is this?" Korra said, "A combination lock?"

"That's exactly what it is." Samus replied before looking at the small keyboard, "And from the looks of it, it's a six digit number. Whoever they're keeping here, they really don't want to give him up."

"Can you get us in?"

"Yeah, but I'll need some time, so you and Pikachu be look out and warn me if anyone comes."

Korra and Pikachu both nodded their heads and went to the end of the hall as they watched for any soldier that came by as Samus went to work. As Korra kept watch she couldn't help but think to herself.

"_I know I have a lot problems back in my world with Kuvira, but this Master person, and the Trophy Hunters… Just what exactly are they planning to do with the rest of the Fighters. And if they're really are other Newcomers like I am, what exactly do they want with us? Want with me? More on the other hand how on Earth did Wolfram know about me back in my world? How does she know that I'm the Avatar?_"

Soon enough she was bought out of her own head when she heard Samus say, "We're in!"

The three of them went into the door and were greeted with all sorts of prison cells. Most of them consisting of types of creatures that Korra had never even seen before. Some consisting of a fat bear with a fat bird in the backpack and another consisting of a strange squirrel.

"What is this?" Korra said, "Who are these people?"

"Defective Fighters." Samus replied, "They make it into this world but are not qualified to fight in tournaments and unlike us, they have side effects."

"Side effects?"

"It's depending on the world that they came from. Like the bear over here named Banjo. From what I'm told where he came from he was quite popular back in the 90s or so, but at some point his popularity went downhill and his the bear you see now."

"How did that happen?"

"Don't know, but let's just say he's damaged goods now."

"Why are the Defective Fighters here though?"

"They were the first to be captured by the Hunters in the first few weeks, although very much like our current situation we're not sure what they're planning on doing with them."

"Can't we help them?"

"We will in time I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, we're outnumbered. When the time comes, we'll be able to help them as well."

They moved throughout the detention area, past cells with more defective Fighters. "Are you picking up the frequency?" Korra asked Samus.

"A little bit but…" Samus said hitting the radar a bit, "Something is messing up my radar, I can't tell what it is."

Just than, they heard voices.

"Pi?" Pikachu said, tilting his head in confusion.

"What? Is somebody there?" Korra said.

"Looks like." Samus said, "Stay behind me and stay quiet."

Korra and Pikachu nodded and they did what they were told by Samus. As they snuck up to take them out, they overheard the soldiers talking.

"What the hell do you mean it's a big problem?!"

"I wouldn't say a big problem… But it is kind of a problem?"

"Kind of a problem?! **KIND OF A PROBLEM!? YOU CALL FALLING ASLEEP WHILE READING THAT STRANGE BOOK YOU FOUND IN THE TRASH CAN TITLED FIFTY SHADES OF GREY KIND OF A PROBLEM!?**"

"It's a good book! Really it is, you'll learn to love it."

"**GAH!** I swear to god, we don't get paid enough for this job."

"But we don't get paid at all."

"**I CAN DREAM YOU KNOW?! JUST GO INFORM THE OTHERS THAT THE NEWCOMER THAT WE WERE KEEPING HERE HAS JUST ESCAPED!**"

Korra, Samus, and Pikachu (In his head) had shouted out loud, "**ESCAPED!?**"

Which gave away their position. The two soldiers turned and saw them. They than contacted the bridge, "**DETENTION CENTER TO BRIDGE! THE FIGHTERS SAMUS AND PIKACHU AND THE NEWCOMER KORRA ARE HERE!**"

Before he could repeat, Samus threw a sticky bomb at their faces; It blew up right in their faces and they fell off the ramp. Soon after that happened the alarms begin to ring all through the halls of the ship.

"**RED ALERT NEWCOMER HAS ESCAPED; INTRUDERS IN DETENTION LEVEL. REPEAT, NEWCOMER HAS ESCAPED; INTRUDERS IN DETENTION LEVEL.**"

"Well, so much for subtlety." Korra joked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Samus said, "Let's find the Newcomer and get out of here fast!"

"Right!"

They quickly ran out of the detention center and moved further within the ship. As they ran Korra shouted to Samus, "So, if you were trying to escape a giant ship like this, where would you go!?"

"It's a long shot, but I'd say the hanger! I would look for a ship there! It's not to far from where we are! It's just the next hall to the right!" Samus replied.

"Good! Than that's where we'll be heading!"

They quickly pulled a hard right and were about to reach when the doors suddenly opened, revealing Karusu, standing in front of them.

"Son of a bitch!" Samus shouted, "Can this get any worse?!"

A surprisingly familiar suddenly filled the hall.

"It depends on the situation your in."

They turned around, and saw Wolfram armed with both a ray gun and her butcher sword. "How nice of you two to drop by." She said, "How are you two doing on this fine day?"

"Wolfram!" Both Samus and Korra said. Korra then said, "I see your army is not as good as I previously thought! At least we won't have to worry about what you got planned for him!" "

"Yes, this Newcomer in particular proved to smarter than he looked, although I can't give him all the credit, he did have _**additional help**_ from a Fighter." She said, "Thought it would be you guys, but I was wrong."

"Wait a minute?" Samus said, "Another Fighter? Who is it?!"

"Sorry." Wolfram replied, "Can't say. It's classified."

She then pulled out the gun which had the face of a lion. Samus realized what she was about to do. As the gun started to charge up, Samus threw a small nut at Karasu causing him to pass.

"**MOVE IT! NOW!**!" Samus shouted to Pikachu and Korra. Without second thoughts they started to move. When the weapon reached full power, one arrow didn't fire, but 50 arrows did. The three of them immediately took cover; They shielded themselves and waited for the arrows to cease.

When it finally stopped they came out from hiding only to see that Wolfram disappeared.

"What the-" Korra said darting her head back and forth, "Where did she go!? She was just there!"

"Where is-"

Before Samus could finish her sentence her eyes widened.

"**LOOK OUT!**"

She pushed Korra out of the way and in the next second, the arrow went right through her stomach.

"**SAMUS!**" Korra cried out.

"**PIKACHU!**" Pikachu cried as well.

The next thing they knew, before their very eyes, Samus was a trophy. It had turned out Wolfram had been standing behind Korra the whole time and waited for the right moment to strike.

She walked over to Samus who was now trophy and picked her up off the ground.

"Well, that takes care of her than." Wolfram said; Despite the trophy's life like size, she was able to throw the trophy over her shoulder with ease, "You did put up a good fight Samus, but sadly it wasn't good enough."

Korra stood up off the floor, and then charged at Wolfram while shouting, "**YOU BASTARD!**"

With Firebending she attacked Wolfram, but used her buster sword to block and then kick Korra in the stomach. "Face it Avatar Korra." Wolfram began to say, "You're nothing without Samus by your side. And that little rat isn't going to do you any good at this point."

Pikachu growled at her with the comment she made to him.

"What are you going to do now?" Wolfram asked her mockingly, handing Samus to Karasu after he recovered from dizziness before flying away with her.

"_I didn't want to have to go into the Avatar State against a person like her._" Korra thought to herself, "_But considering the situation I don't have much of a choice now_."

Korra shut her eyes and began to concentrate her energy. She began opening the gate to get into the Avatar State, however something went wrong. Just when the gate was opening, a sudden pain had rushed to her head, similar to the pain she felt back when she was helpless against the poison Zaheer infected with that stayed in her bloodstream for three whole years. She fell her knees and screamed, causing Pikachu to run beside her.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu shouted in concern.

"I'm fine Pikachu!" Korra reassured, "I'm alright."

She heard Wolfram give an ominous laughter. "I don't believe it!" Wolfram shouted to her, "I just don't believe it! You tried to go into this Avatar State!? I can't believe you were stupid enough to try it!"

"What did you do to me Wolfram!?" Korra shouted standing up.

"Oh I didn't anything to you Korra." She replied with a smile, "I'm surprised Samus didn't mention it to you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You came into another world far different than both the human world and spirit world alike! Get it through your thick head! Once you crossover in this world all the rules change completely!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Your the one that's not making any sense here! True you still have the four elements by your side, but the Avatar State… good luck trying to get into it. Because in this world… There are such things as cheaters."

Korra couldn't believe what she had just heard. She can't into the Avatar State!? How!? She got rid of all the poison!

"_Wait?_" Korra soon thought, "_The rules change? What does she-_"

"I'm afraid I've revealed too much about how this game works." Wolfram said interrupting her thoughts, "Can't have you escaping like a certain somebody did. Well time, kill another bird with a stone."

She held up the gun in Korra's direction; it began to charge up. Korra pulled out an item out of the bottomless pit bag. The item she pulled out was what Samus told her was a Smart Bomb. She quickly threw it in Wolfram's direction; She took notice of this, she threw her gun to the side, and immediately took cover. The bomb went off causing the explosion to start than grow bigger.

"**PIKACHU! COME ON!**" Korra shouted. Pikachu climbed up to her shoulder and they ran out of the hanger. When the blast was gone, Korra heard Wolfram chasing them.

"**DAMN IT, WHERE IS HER SHIP!?**" Korra yelled.

Pikachu pointed in the direction and made a hard left. As Pikachu kept giving her directions, she over heard multiple foot steps in multiple directions. Thinking it was the guards she picked up the pace.

But as she got to where the halls connected she suddenly felt someone impact right into her, and she fell on her back while Pikachu simply rolled off.

"**AH! HEY! WATCH IT!**" Korra shouted

As she hit floor she and yelled, she heard three other voices shout in unison with her.

"**GAH! DAMN IT!**"

"**SON OF A BITCH!**"

"**OW, MY GIANT BLUE HEAD!**"

She picked up her head and was surprised to see who exactly she bumped into. The three people she saw she was really stunned by their appearance. Or at least two of them.

One of them being a humanized hedgehog with red and black quills and another being a person with blue skin and his head enormous. The last was a girl with peach like skin, and had short black hair. Beside the girl there appeared to be a pink ball with red feet beside her making sure she was okay which said the word, "Pyo".

The three of them had picked there and stared at each other dumbfounded. Than before Korra knew they all screamed, letting it echo through the halls; All of them immediately stood up except for the red and black hedgehog who just fell back down before he could stand.

"**GET BACK YOU SAVAGES!**" The man with the giant blue head shouted, as he held some sort of gun.

"**ME?! A SAVAGE!?**" The girl who appeared to have a gun on her arm had shouted, "**SAYS THE GUY WHO IS POINTING THE GUN AT ME!**"

The two of them had continued to shout at each other as Korra still stood in a fighting position unsure of what to do.

"**AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PIPSQUEAK!? POINTING A GUN LIKE THAT AT ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE CHALLENGING RIGHT NOW!?**"

"**HEY DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK! I AIN'T A PIPSQUEAK!**"

"**I WON'T CALL YOU PIPSQUEAK IF YOU PUT DOWN YOUR GUN!**"

"**DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN PUT DOWN MY GUN!? IT IS LITERALLY ATTACHED TO MY ARM! MY F***ING ARM!**"

Korra slowly put her arms down as she watched the two argue. "Okay…" She said giving some sort of pouty/weirded out look, "This just got a whole lot weider..."

She heard another grunt come from the hedgehog when he tried to get up again. Korra quickly ran over to him with Pikachu by her side as she went to go check on the guy.

"Hey are you okay?" Korra asked kneeling beside him.

He said nothing to her, as he continued to groan in pain. "Are you hurt?" Korra asked frantically not knowing what to do, "Here, let me see if I can-"

Korra stopped mid-sentence when she saw a yellow bracelet, no a _**ring **_on his left wrist and the other. Her eyes had soon widened in realization of where she had seen the ring before.

"No… It can't be... You're the-"

She was soon interrupted when she heard the girl with the short black hair yelled out so that everyone heard her, "**WATCH OUT!**"

And just like that, there was a giant flash of white and a loud piercing sound rang through their ears.

Everything had gone dark after that.

_Next:_

_**Shadow Arc.**_


End file.
